Will Do
by sarahbeth26
Summary: Veronica got caught making fake IDs in the middle of season 2 instead of season1. Lamb tries to show her he cares. AU and OC
1. Chapter 1

_Alrighty, so this is what I think would have happened if veronica had gotten caught making fake IDs in season 2 instead of season 1 __ placed after the election but before the finale… AU and OC _

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

Sheriff Don Lamb stood in the principal's office at Neptune High School, he knew that Rick would cave and tell him who was making the fake IDS.

"Veronica Mars." Rick announced.

Suddenly it was like all the air in Don's Lungs had vanished. He momentarily let surprise show on his face, and then he forced himself into asshole mode. He followed Clemmons to Veronica's locker. He couldn't believe this, the sweet, beautiful girl he once knew was now a snarky, cold, somewhat bitchy, yet still beautiful fake ID producer. He saw Veronica's face when the blanks fell from her locker and knew she was telling the truth when she said they weren't hers, but then he found actual fakes in her purse and Lamb knew he had to take her in. So here they were driving across town in his cruiser, the silence was frustrating so he decided to break it.

"Damn Veronica," he said, "what were you thinking?" Don knew the question sounded out of character for him, but he just couldn't stay out of this one. He glanced in the rearview mirror in time to see Veronica send him a glare.

"I already told you the blanks weren't mine, but if still choose to think the worst of me, then whatever Deputy Lamb." She said, putting an emphasis on deputy. Veronica leaned forward in the backseat, "and don't even pretend you care if I go to jail or not."

Lamb sighed knowing that this was going to be the end of their conversation, for now. Don knew he was going to have to talk to her. He needs Veronica to finally realize that doing all this illegal stuff and putting herself in danger constantly did affect him. Yeah, he was definitely going to be having a heart to heart with Veronica Mars soon.

*********2 weeks later***

This was dumb and Don knew it. She would not be happy to see him, but he also knew that after finding out his daughter wasn't going to jail or being sued that Keith had left town to chase down another criminal. This was possibly going to be his only chance to show Veronica he didn't have to always be the villain, sometimes he could be the prince. He knocked on the door and could tell he was correct when he guessed that she wouldn't be happy to see him.

"I can swear to you, I haven't done anything warranting you being here, so leave." She snipped and moved to shut the door in his face. Lamb put out his hand out to stop her.

"Veronica, wait, just let me in and hear my side of things, just this once." He desperately tried to reason with her before he lost his shot. He wanted so badly to be a part of her life again. When he first became deputy he had spent a lot of time at the Mars'. Veronica's parents were so much more caring than his had been and Veronica was like the little sister he never had until one day she walked into the Sheriff's department and Lamb had noticed her in a completely different way. That very day he had started a mental count down until her 18th birthday. When Lily Kane was murdered and Keith went after the wrong man and got thrown out of office, Don's world collapsed. The only real father he had ever had couldn't stand to look at him, LeAnn had left town shortly thereafter. A lot of his friends were intimidated by him being Sheriff and had slowly stopped coming around and worst of all, the blonde that could make his day better just by smiling in his direction and dubbed him her enemy.

He saw her process his request and breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the door enough for him to enter the apartment, he quickly did so.

"Tell me your side of things, now, before I throw you out." She cranked, moving into the kitchen and hopping up onto the counter.

"I never meant to betray you or your family." Lamb started but Veronica cut him off.

"Times up, get out." He could see the panic on her features as she jumped down off the counter and tried to get past him to open the door but he stepped in front of her

"Look your family was my family Veronica."

"Wow, you treat your family… horribly." She quipped back.

"Just stop talking and listen to me!" Lamb yelled. He was fed up with her snarky comment, tired of pretending to hate her when all he wanted to do was hold her and never let go.

"Why do you even care what I think or what happens to me or my dad!" Veronica shouted back. "You made it clear when you became sheriff that you don't care about us!"

"Wrong!" "I do care about you and Keith!" "You two are just too busy hating me to let me show it!" he shouted.

"You care? Where were you when my mom skipped town, TWICE! When the whole town was turning on my dad? When we needed your help all those times, and you blew us off and ignored good solid leads? Why did you make fun of me when I was raped?" She screamed her voice full of accusation, Lamb could see tears forming in her eyes and his heart felt like it was breaking.

"I'm sorry! I was an asshole I know! I didn't have a choice whether or not to become sheriff, the mayor just decided I should be. I was thrown on the anti-Keith bandwagon; I didn't climb aboard like you seem to think." He said, rushing to get it all out before she cut him off. When he finally had enough nerve to look at her, he was shocked to see she was crying. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks; he stepped closer to her and brushed them away with his thumb.

"If you cared so much then why weren't you here sooner?" she asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I was too much of a coward to face your dad outside of the department in those first few months, then I was waiting for your 18th birthday, but when that came around you were with someone. So I waited for the next opportunity." He told her looking into her stunning blue eyes.

"Why were you waiting for me to turn 18?" Veronica questioned and he could tell by the look on her face that she already knew the answer, but if she needed him to tell her then he sure as hell was going to.

"So I could do this." Lamb replied bore leaning down and capturing her lips. He was only a little surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He left one hand on her face and wrapped the other around her slender waist and deepened the kiss. Soon he had her leg around his waist and was carrying her down the hall to the bedroom. Lamb gently laid her down on the bed and positioned himself above her so they could continue kissing.

"Wait," She mumbled against his lips, pulling away slightly and putting a hand on his chest. "We can't do this, I'm still in high school and you're the sheriff, not the best combo."

"Veronica, we're adults, nobody but your dad has to know until graduation, which is only a few months away." Lamb said resting his forehead against hers. "And after graduation, the whole world can know, Hell I'll even wear a T-shirt that says I'm with veronica mars to graduation!" he added earning a laugh from Veronica.

"Sounds like a plan…Sheriff." She said, happiness making her whole face glow. "Now where were we?" she said bringing her lips back to his. Veronica couldn't believe she was in her bedroom making out with the sheriff of Neptune. Her dad wasn't going to be too happy about this, but he had been a teeny bit nicer to Lamb since the election. Truly it didn't matter. Lamb cared for her, and Veronica couldn't deny her feelings for him. She would be crazy not to try to have a relationship with him.

"Veronica…" Don said against her lips as he continued to kiss her, "Stop thinking and just let this play out." She smiled into the kiss.

"Will do Sheriff, Will do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Alrighty chapter 2__ so this is what I like to imagine happened during the kidnapping episode. Btw in the story Duncan and Veronica are just friends so the I'll never stop loving you scene never happened :D_

"Veronica if you are helping him hide that baby, then you're going to jail, you realize that, don't you?" Don said, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. They had been dating for a little over a month and were now laying on his couch watching a movie. He didn't really want to ruin what would probably be his only night off during the investigation by fighting with Veronica but he couldn't help it. He had asked her shortly after they started dating to try to stop getting in so much trouble with the law and to stay out of trouble, and now she was a possible accomplice to kidnapping. Neither could deny the tension between them involving the situation with Duncan. When they had looked through Duncan's phone records in the first hour or so of the kidnapping they had discovered he had made 15 phone calls to Veronica in the last week. When they had brought her in for questioning he had been angry with her for being involved in this and had been a dick and he knew it. However, Veronica hadn't helped with all her snarky comments and cracks at him being a bad sheriff. He didn't like the fact that Duncan and Veronica had talked more times this week than he and Veronica had. He was trying really hard to trust her when she said she didn't know where the Kane kid was or what he was planning. Lamb could see that all the walls he had knocked down lately were back up in full force and it hurt. If she truly knew nothing, then there would be no need for them.

"Can we not talk about that?" She pleaded looking up at him with those blue eyes that seemed to melt his heart.

"Just tell me why you and Duncan were talking on the phone so much and I'll drop it." He countered. Don thought he deserved the answer, he had trusted her to be honest with him. When he had asked her to stay out of trouble, he thought she'd actually listen. But he should have known better. Now his girlfriend was withholding information from the police and as much as he didn't want to believe it, was possibly cheating on him with her ex.

"I'm not going to answer that." Veronica said. She sat upright on the couch, pulling out of his arms. The police were putting too much stock into those phone calls. Duncan had asked her to sell some earrings for him last week. He had fed her some story about his mom and dad not wanting to pay for a lawyer so he could get custody of the baby. She knew it wasn't the truth but didn't push it. Then he kept calling her, trying to get her to help with other stuff, falsify some documents for him and such. Veronica had said no and told him to get a lawyer like he planned, but he wouldn't give up and soon she ignored his calls. No matter how much she cared for Don, she wouldn't rat Duncan out. She had seen firsthand one night what Meg's dad was like and wasn't going to let another child grow up in that house.

"Why?" Lamb asked. After waiting a few moments he took a leap and asked the question he was dreading the answer to. "What's going on here Veronica? Is something going on between you and Duncan?" He really didn't want to believe it, but he did seem to have a blind spot where Veronica was concerned sometimes.

"Romantically? No, but yeah we're friends." Veronica replied

Lamb sat up next to her. He was beginning to get angry with her refusal to give him all the details. "I am going to say this one time, it took me a long time to get up enough nerve to tell you how I feel and to get your dad to trust me with you. I'm being the best possible version of myself with you here Veronica. That said, I will not play games with you or put up with anymore bullshit answers to my questions. I know, you know more than you're telling the police and the FBI, **I know**. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I won't help throw your ass in jail. He looked over and saw her resting her face in her hands, he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. She looked scared and confused for about two seconds before he watched her put the walls back up and compose her face. He sighed, "Is it that hard to just tell me the truth?" he snapped, his voice getting louder.

Anger flashed through her eyes. "After your performance earlier? Yes, I do find it difficult talking to you about this."

His performance earlier? He would laugh if this didn't piss him off so bad. "Does anything please you? Not too long ago I was a lazy prick in your eyes and now when I actually am trying to solve a crime, you get angry and bitchy!" He said crankily.

"What's your point, Don?" Veronica asked, he could tell she was getting ready to yell at him, well he was going to beat her to the punch.

"What do you want from me?" Lamb screamed, standing up. "I can't be a good Sheriff and let you and your friends get away with everything, that's not how it works! What is this? Am I just someone you're playing with? What Deputy Leo got fired so you needed a new in at the Sheriff's Department? He finished knowing his last statement would piss her off to no end.

"Why yes, Sheriff Lamb, I am sleeping with you just so I can sneak some files out of the evidence locker when I come to see you at work." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "OH right, I've never visited you at work because we decided nobody should know until after graduation. Wanna try again? I think you're just pissed because I won't change to suit you!"

"No, I'm pissed because my girlfriend has been in almost constant communication with her kidnapper ex-boyfriend! I'm pissed because we have no legit leads to where said ex-boyfriend and that baby are, and on top of all that, all of the false leads we keep getting seem to be staged by a young, beautiful, blonde woman." Lamb said, almost shaking with anger.

Veronica was a little shocked by Don's last statement, but she didn't let it show. She didn't know who Duncan had helping him, but whoever it was, was set up to look like her and that only added to her anger. "Duncan is my friend! We've been through a lot together! You know what the Mannings will do to that baby. I sold those earrings so that he could hire a lawyer. I'm trying to help him!" Veronica yelled, keep yourself in check V, she was only going to admit to the stuff she actually did.

"Save it Veronica, I've already heard this." He replied, he was tired of fighting, it was going nowhere. He needed time to think about what it is he's doing here. "You need to leave."

"Don…" Veronica started but this time it was his turn to cut her off.

"Veronica! Leave!" He shouted and watched as she put on her shoes and jacket. She looked over at him and he almost pulled her to him then, but Lamb knew he needed to distance himself for a little bit.

"Well see you around deputy." She said with a sad smile.

"Later Veronica." Lamb said coolly, not meeting her eyes. He heard her close the front door and sank down into a chair. He cared for her, he really did. He just had to cool off.

*** A couple days later***

He couldn't believe this! Not only had Duncan Kane escaped but Don had been the one to get him over the border into Mexico! When he had looked in his trunk and realized what had happened, had spent the rest of the day looking for Duncan but hadn't had any luck. Looking through the box of stuff that he had taken out of his trunk, he noticed a receipt tucked into one of the water bottles. That's odd, he thought. He pulled it out and looked at it, there was a note written on the back.

_Lamb_

_Veronica is innocent, we framed her as a distraction._

Shit. Well what was he supposed to do now? He had barely spoken to Veronica since their fight. The only contact they had had, had been at the Sheriff's Department and they both had still been angry at each other. He had quipped rude and snarky things at her, and she had tried her hardest to make him look stupid. He repeatedly referred to Duncan as her boyfriend just to piss her off, He knew she wouldn't correct him in front of the FBI on who her boyfriend really was. Now it looks like all that was wasted. She really hadn't known what Kane was up to, but that doesn't explain the phone calls he thought. Lamb knew he was just going to have to trust Veronica that those calls truly hadn't been anything serious. He holstered his gun, grabbed his keys and pocketed the note, he was gonna go for a drive and if he happened to end up in Veronica's neighborhood, then he would stop by and talk to her.

He had been driving around for about 20 minutes, trying to figure out he was going to say when he saw her car go through the intersection in front of him, he turned and followed. Once they were out of traffic, on a backstreet, he flipped the lights but not the siren and flashed the headlights, signaling it was him. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when she braked and pulled over. He watched as she got out of her car and walked to the passenger side of his cruiser and climbed in. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, just sat there.

"I'm sorry." Lamb said, breaking the silence. He didn't really know what else to say. She looked over at him shocked.

"Me too." She admitted, she looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap. He reached over and turned it so it was open and her palm was facing up. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the note and put in her hand. He watched her read the note and could tell by her expression that she wasn't shocked Duncan had framed her.

"You knew he was framing you?" He asked quietly

"I figured it out, when you started yelling about the blonde woman." She answered looking over to lock gazes with him. "I never knew what his master plan was; only that he wanted the baby."

"I should have believed you, I was mad at you because you didn't trust me when the truth is I wasn't trusting you either." Lamb said. He couldn't help but frown a little when Veronica started laughing.

"We seriously need to work on communication." She said through her giggles.

"Veronica, why are you laughing?" He asked, confused at her reaction to this conversation.

"Because I'm remembering the last couple days and I'm realizing that we really suck at communicating. We would rather scream at each other, or make sarcastic comments then actually talk." Veronica responded finally calming down from her laugh fest.

Lamb smiled at her, he couldn't help it. She had a good point. "Well then, what do you suggest we do about it?" He asked leaning towards her slightly. He watched her process his question. She leaned close to him; they were almost touching but not quite.

"I suggest we try to have at least 2 full minutes of talk time, before the yelling starts." She said, smiling at him. Don knew he was a goner for this girl, he couldn't even stay mad at her a full week.

He smiled back at her and couldn't really think of anything else that needed to be said so he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was one of those make your heart skip a beat kisses but before things could get too heated in his cruiser which was still parked on the side of the road, he broke it off.

"I think it's time for you to go back to your car." He said, out of breath. Chuckling at her expression. "Wouldn't want one of my deputies to come along and bust us. But you should come over after my shift." He told her suggestively. "Maybe tell Keith you're spending the night at that Mac girl's house." Veronica laughed and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Will do Sheriff, Will do." She said before climbing out of the car.


End file.
